


Fortune Cookies

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: On tour, Pete stops for take out. It leads to something.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 4





	Fortune Cookies

Coming onto the bus, Pete dug into the large bag he was holding and pulled out a bottle of water and a bag of egg rolls. "Here you go," he said to the driver. "Thanks for stopping."

The bus driver saluted. "No problem, man. Pittsburgh, here we come." He stuffed one into his mouth as Pete headed toward the back of the bus.

Sitting on the couch, Patrick made grabby hands at him. "You took long enough," he complained. "I'm starving. Gimmie."

"Okay...keep your shirt on," Pete said as he sat down and took out little white boxes. He suddenly leered. "On second thought...go ahead and take it off it you want."

Patrick stck his tongue out at him. "Was there a line?" he asked as he dug out the chopsticks.

"Yeah. And we were lucky. They ran out of water chestnuts right after they made our order," Pete said as he pulled out a spring roll. He watched as Patrick stabbed a brocooli spear and crunched on it. "Show off."

"It's not that hard," Patrick said as he passed the other set over. 

"I'd rather eat it while it's still hot, thank you very much," Pete replied tartly as he finished off his spring roll and moved onto his lo mein. He slurped up a noodle. "This was a good idea."

"There's not much else around here except this and pizza," Patrick said as he picked up his wonton soup and took a long slurp directly fron the container. "And I was getting a little tired of pizza."

"Blasphemy," Pete intoned as he pulled out his own egg drop soup. "But I'm beginning to agree with you."

The bus rolled down the highway as they continued to eat, trading comments back and forth. Finally, Pete sagged against the couch cushions, wiping at his mouth with a napkin. "One of my better ideas," he said as he sipped his beer.

Patrick had to agree with him on that. "How much did you buy anyway?" Both men had put quite a dent in it and the bag was still half full.

Pete shrugged. "It'll keep for a bit. God knows we've barely had time to stop off the last few days." He began stacking up take out boxes.

patrick stole the last spring roll before Pete took the bag. "Knowing Joe, it won't last that long," he said, smiling. "He likes Chinese as much as we do and he's always coming on our bus to steal food. Especially after he smokes."

"Which is why Andy got him his own mega order when we stopped," Pete said as he stowed the leftovers in the small fridge in the corner of the kitchenette. "He can gorge on his own."

Patrick snorted as he sipped his own beer. "I'll believe that when it bites me on the ass," he said as he tossed Pete a wrapped fortune cookie. "Here."

"Thanks." Unwrapping it, he sat back down next to Patrick and broke it in half. Popping a piece of it into his mouth, he unfolded the small piece of paper inside. He suddenly frowned. "Well this can't be right."

"Why?" Patrick asked, finishing his sping roll. "What does it say?"

"Your heart is already speaking to your one true love," Pete read. He sighed. "I swear, fortune cookies never make any fucking sense." he looked over at Patrick. "What does yours say?"

Patrick broke his open. "Your love is music for your soul," he read. "Huh."

"That at least makes sense knowing you," Pete said as he ate the rest of his cookie. "Doesn't it?"

"I guess," Patrick said, shrugging as he looked at the tiny slip of paper. He looked up at Pete, his heart skipping a beat at his bassist's dark eyes. _Maybe?_ he wondered, hope filling his heart. _Maybe I should tell him._

 _He needs to know,_ Pete mused, gazing at Patrick. _And right now, before things go any further._ "Patrick..."

"Pete," Patrick began at the same time.

They both laughed. "You go," Pete said, grinning.

"No...you can," Patrick said after a moment. I...I don't have the words."

Pete looked at him. "Do you really need them?" he asked softly.

Looking at the bassist, Patrick finally shook his head. "No." Taking Pete's arm, he pulled him into a kiss.

Pete immediately relaxed against him, sliding his arms around Patrick's waist as he held the singer close. "Mmm...you taste good," he said when he finally let him go. "Like grandfather chicken."

"And you taste like spring rolls," Patrick said, smiling as well. "I like it." He paused, looking at Pete curiously. "I didn't know."

Pete shrugged. "I didn't know how to tell you," he confessed, running a hnad through his hair. "I didn't know about you, either."

"For pretty much the same reason," Patrick said as well. He wrapped his arms around Pete. "So what happens now?" 

"Well...I'd really like to lay you down in one of those bunks back there and make love to you," Pete said truthfully. "Can I?"

For an answer, Patrick took his hand and began leading him toward the back of the bus. "I've been wanting to do this for years."

"Me, too," Pete said shyly as he drew the singer into one of the bottom bunks. "Beautiful." he began kissing him again.

Patrick sighed as Pete pulled up his shirt enough to lick at his nipples. "Pete..."

"Love you...love you so much," Pete said as he kissed his way down Patrick's chest to the waistband of his jeans. "You're so fucking sexy like this."

"So are you," Patrick managed to get out as Pete took his pants off. "What are you going to do?"

Pete's eyes gleamed. "This." He ducked his head down and took Patrick's cock into his mouth.

Patrick cried out, tangling his fingers in Pete's disheveled hair as he was sucked. "Oh, God!" He looked down, watching as his dick slid in and out of Pete's mouth. "God, look at you. That feels so good...Pete..."

 _So good...love doing this,_ Pete thought, taking Patrick as deep as he could before slowly drawing back. _So beautiful...so perfect like this...love you._ He closed his eyes, putting everything he had into making Patrick feel good. _My baby...Patrick..._

Patrick suddenly came, arching over himself and nearly banging his head on the bunk's ceiling. Groaning, Pete swallowed him down, licking him clean before drawing away. "You okay up there?" he asked, wiggling up to kiss him.

"Yeah. Just...yeah," Patrick said, blinking back tears. "Just...a little overwhelming. You know."

"Yeah." He kissed Patrick again. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Patrick drew him even closer. "Let me show you."


End file.
